


Lady Phantomhive

by Scarlet_Catcheen



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat, Drag Queens, Lace, POV Ciel Phantomhive, Sex Club, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teenage Ciel Phantomhive
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9683549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Catcheen/pseuds/Scarlet_Catcheen
Summary: Nikdo netušil, že samotné dno lidského podsvětí, ve kterém Ciel vyrostl, se stane tím nejupřímnějším místem pro lásku dvou polámaných duší. I z hnoje a prachu může vyrůst překrásná květina a soudit knihu podle jejího obalu je pro lenochy, co nechtějí číst.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nápad na tento příběh přišel s poslechem a následně i přečtením textu písně Crossfire (Stephen), kterou mi doporučil kamarád. To a velice nevšední spárování dvou povahově podobných postav, totiž Leviho ze "Shingeki no Kyojin" a Ciela z "Kuroshitsuji", trocha temna a skepse, mladého cynismu, svěžího sarkasmu a nakonec také doušek dramatu, vše smíchané v jednom smyšleném světě velkoměstského podsvětí.
> 
> A nyní již přivítejte na pódiu naši hvězdu, Lady Phanthomhive...

„Dámy a pánové, nyní přivítejte řádným potleskem _Lady Phantomhive_!“

„Tak šup, šup, hni sebou, prdelko, ať nepropásneš vlastní show!“

„Už se mi snad někdy stalo, abych přišel pozdě na show?“ odsekl jsem svému vykroucenému maskérovi uštěpačně, vystupujíc ze zákulisí v přehnaně vysokých podpatcích. Jejich nepřiměřenou výšku doplňovala černá platforma, na okrajích lemovaná stříbrnými hroty. Z přezek pravidelně rozmístěných po celé délce boty visely úzké řetízky, které cinkaly s každým mým krokem.

Miloval jsem bizarní boty.

„Lady! Lady!“

Ze stran se okamžitě začaly ozývat hlasy. Všechny volaly mé jméno, totiž mou, řekněme, uměleckou přezdívku. Prošel jsem se jako po modelingovém mole, abych získal přehled o situaci. Po očku jsem zhodnotil složení dnešního obecenstva. Ušlo.

Pár ladných pohybů mých štíhlých nohou, opticky prodloužených extravagantními botami, přilákalo psy. Podle očekávání, pomyslel jsem si. Přešel jsem z jedné strany nevelkého pódia na druhé a naoko nesměle pokrčil jednu nohy, sjížděje s ní za doprovodu cinkání zdobných řetízků přes druhou. Jásot diváků vyvolaný pouhým gestem mi přidal na náladě, a tak jsem kývl na našeho DJ, aby pustil první píseň v seznamu.

Její úvodní tóny mě pokaždé navedly správným směrem.

_He’d trade his guns for love,_  
_But he’s caught in the crossfire,_  
 _And he keeps wakin’ up,_  
 _But it’s not to the sound of birds,_  
 _The tyranny, the violent streets,_  
 _Deprived of all that we’re blessed with,_  
 _And we can’t get enough,_

Nestoudně jsem se opřel o tyč za mnou, ležérně prohýbajíc záda. Mé tělo mi zatím vždycky pomohlo dosáhnout žádaného výsledku, takže jsem se nebál, že by mne tentokrát snad zklamalo. Jak by taky mohlo, bylo to jenom tělo. Nemělo vlastní mysl, vlastní rozum ani vůli, tudíž mě nemohlo zradit. Prohnul jsem se, jak mi jen purpurový korzet dovolil, zadečkem a obratli mezi lopatkami stále přilepený k tyči, a s rukama za zády se pomalu spustil dolů, zeširoka přitom roztahujíc nohy.

_Heaven if you sent us down,_  
_So we could build a playground,_  
 _For the sinners, to play as saints,_  
 _You’d be so proud of what we made_  
 _I hope you got some beds around,_  
 _Cuz you’re the only refuge now,_  
 _For every mother, every child, every brother,_  
 _That’s caught in the crossfire,_

Z davu se ozval vzrušený mužský výkřik. Pohlédl jsem jeho směrem. Na rtech mi pohrával ten nejslabší náznak úšklebku, provokativně číhající v jednom koutku. Než neznámý muž stačil upustit slinu, přejel jsem si dlaní od šíje přes hruď a břicho až k rozkroku, kde jsem ji zastavil a ve vteřině, kdy má ruka sama zatlačila proti mému klínu, jsem se s pootevřenými ústy vyšvihl zpátky nahoru, kroužíc kolem tyče jako hravá kočka.

_I’d trade my luck to know,_  
_Why hes caught in the crossfire,_  
 _And I’m here wakin up,_  
 _To the sun and the sound of birds,_  
 _Society’s, Anxiety,_  
 _Deprives of all that we’re blessed with,_  
 _We just cant get enough,_

Byl jsem klenotem tohohle striptérského baru stejně, jako byl páv pýchou královských zahrad. A nemohl jsem se toho nabažit.

_Heaven if you sent us down,_  
_So we could build a playground,_  
 _For the sinners, to play as saints,_  
 _You’d be so proud of what we made_  
 _I hope you got some beds around,_  
 _Cuz you’re the only refuge now,_  
 _For every mother, every child, every brother,_  
 _Who’s caught in the crossfire,_

Refrén písně mě dovedl zpátky k tyči, kde jsem se sotva zavlnil, než začala padat první dýška. Dovolil jsem svým rtům náznak úsměvu, nevěnovaný nikomu konkrétnímu, a zvedl jednu nohu. Nejdřív jsem ji ohnul v koleni, dávaje tak na odiv její krásu, prozatím uvězněnou v neobvyklé obuvi, a pak natáhl nahoru, až se špička lesklé boty téměř dotýkala mé brady.

Lidé odjakživa obdivovali moji ohebnost.

„Ladyyy, milujeme vás!“

Och ano, jistě, že mě milujete.

_Can I trust what I’m given?_  
_When faith still needs a gun,_  
 _Whose ammunition,_  
 _Justifies the wrong?_  
 _And I can’t see, from the backseat,_  
 _So I’m asking from above,_  
 _Can I trust what I’m given,_  
 _Even when it cuts?_

Proč ten text musel být tak výstižný, ptával jsem se sám sebe často, když jsem na tom pódiu stál. Zapojujíc i sílu svých atletických lýtek, začal jsem se kolem tyče ladně točit, svoji váhu udržujíc rukou. Pole dance byl bezpochyby mojí předností a pokud mi měl vydělat na živobytí, byl jsem s tím více než spokojen.

Dnes večer jsem výjimečně neměl paruku, a tak jsem bezstarostně pohodil hlavou a bez ostychu si prohrábl vlasy, pouze letmo cítíc stříbrné kapičky visící mi z uší. Make-up a lesk na rty mi ve spojení s mýma nohama dodával působivě zženštilý vzhled – perfektní pro drag queen.

Byl jsem pyšný. Ne na sebe, ale na to, co jsem ze svého těla dokázal vytvořit. Na tomhle pódiu, v tomhle oblečení. Připadal jsem si jako mistrovské dílo. Jako klenot.

_So Heaven if you sent us down,_  
_So we could build a playground,_  
 _For the sinners, to play as saints,_  
 _You’d be so proud of what we made_  
 _I hope you got some beds around,_  
 _Cuz you’re the only refuge now,_  
 _For every mother, every child, every brother,_  
 _Who’s caught in the crossfire,_  
 _Who’s caught in the crossfire,_  
 _Who’s caught in the crossfire,_  
 _Who’s caught on the crossire_

S doznívajícími tóny jsem dokončil svůj podivuhodný tanec. Za všudypřítomného potlesku a rozjařeného volání upoceného a nadmíru vzrušeného, převážně mužského obecenstva, jsem posbíral poházené bankovky a skromně se odklidil z pódia zpět do temných koutů zákulisí.

Můj čas v záři reflektorů vypršel.

 

V šatnách jsem si sedl na rozviklanou bílou stoličku a začal s počítáním. Když jsem přesáhl částku, která představovala výši mého nájmu, přestal jsem počítat a peníze bez dalšího zájmu nacpal do batohu. Tenký balíček bankovek jsem odložil stranou, připravený jako provizi pro mého zaměstnavatele. Pro mě to byl relativně zanedbatelný počet peněz, pro něj pakatel. Pro jeho nadřízené to byla formalita a pro obyčejné lidi výhra v loterii.

Takový byl svět v téhle branži. Na tomhle zvláštním místě, v tomhle pokřiveném městě. Vlastně nic tu nebylo normální. Prostředí, lidé, vzduch… ani peníze tu neměly svou původní hodnotu. Sperma tu chutnalo jinak, krví se nešetřilo a dětské slzy byly přebytkovým zbožím. Mezi lidmi se tomu říkalo podsvětí. Pro někoho to byl ráj, pro jiného peklo na zemi. Pro mě to byl domov. Sice ne vysněný a útulný, ani takový, jaký byste čekali z amerického filmu o plnění něčího snu, ale já nic jiného neznal, takže jsem nikdy neměl pocit, že bych o něco přicházel.

Vlastně mi nic nechybělo. Peníze na živobytí jsem si vydělal během několika nocí, leckdy i hodin, a zbytek jsem buď lehkomyslně utrácel za zbytečnosti, nebo nové oblečení. Můj šatník, ať už pracovní nebo domácí, překypoval kousky, které se nápadně podobaly těm, jaké jsem měl zrovna na sobě. Od všemožných druhů bot a podvazků přes sukně, korzety, návleky, rukavice a obojky až po obyčejná volná trička, kraťasy, kočičí či králičí ouška a další různé doplňky.

Zvykl jsem si v tomhle světě žít stejně rychle, jako se ptáci učili létat. Jistě, ze začátku to bylo tvrdé, ale i ten nejtvrdší ořech se dá rozlousknout. Ostatně o ořeších a žaludech jsem toho sám něco málo věděl. Nikdo mě nic neučil, na vše jsem si praxí přišel tak nějak sám. Občas to byla i docela zábava. Někdy se mi stalo, že mě přepadl divný pocit nepatřičnosti a toho, že něco je špatně, jinak, než by mělo být. Stačilo ale pár sklenek lihoviny, papírek nějakého prášku nebo dobře placený sex a ten pocit byl tentam.

Alespoň to jsem si myslel.

Poslední dva týdny se mě ten pocit držel jako klíště, které se pořád ne a ne nechat vykroutit. Včetně dnešního večera jsem vyzkoušel snad všechny finty na lepší náladu. Každá z nich se minula účinkem.

Seděl jsem na stoličce a zarputile přemítal nad tím, co si dám za svítání k snídani, když v tom někdo poklepal prstem na mou skříňku.

„Kolik dneska?“

Prudce jsem zvedl hlavu. Můj kolega Levi mě propaloval chladným pohledem.

„Nevím. Nedopočítal jsem se.“

Uchechtl se a otočil ke mně zády, čelem k vlastní skříňce.

„Aby ti ty tvoje úspěchy nestouply do hlavy,“ varoval mě hlasem, který používal jen u konkurence nebo ve špatné náladě. Nebo u obojího.

„Bojíš se snad o reputaci, _Corporal_?“

Zeptal jsem se se záměrně posměšným důrazem na oslovení Corporal, jež představovalo jeho klubovou přezdívku. Jak jsem čekal, odpověděl mi zlostným pohledem a výhružným:

„Bacha na pusu, prcku. Nejsi tu tak dlouho, aby sis mohl vyskakovat. Být tebou, držím jazyk za zuby.“

„Za zuby nebo někde jinde?“ odhalil jsem rychle skrytý dvojsmysl. Ach ta pubertální šestnáctiletá mysl.

Levi se jen ušklíbl a kroutíc hlavou, zamumlal něco o nevychovaném děcku a pérech a s bouchnutím zavřel skříňku. Mávl mi krátce na pozdrav a odebral se pryč z šaten, dle jeho rozpoložení a vzhledu rovnou na pódium vyrovnat skóre. Rád dával laťku výš, než byla jeho skutečná výška. Jeho roztomilých 160 cm vtipně kontrastovalo s faktem, že jemu bylo 34, zatímco mně sladkých 16. Má výška, ačkoliv o nějaký ten centimetr menší než ta jeho, mi tím pádem naprosto vyhovovala. Ostatně v čem my dva nesoutěžili, ať už šlo jen o hloupou výšku, výši peněz z dýšek či počet sexuálních partnerů za jednu pracovní noc.

Já a Levi jsme byli rivalové a spřízněné duše zároveň. Jeden bez druhého bychom nedali ani ránu, přestože jsme se tak trochu nesnášeli. A měli jsme pro to velmi dobré důvody – byli jsme v příliš mnoha věcech až příliš podobní. Navzájem jsme si nastavovali zrcadlo, což nás oba pochopitelně štvalo. Byly chvíle, kdy jsme se absolutně nemohli vystát. Ve správných okamžicích jsme si však uměli pomoct tak jako nikdo jiný. Potřebovali jsme se a nesnesli jsme se. Měli jsme se rádi a chtěli jsme jeden druhému ukroutit hlavu za to, jak strašně zničení a zkažení jsme byli. Ale to už, jako většina věcí v tomhle světě, patřilo k životu.


End file.
